Live in Texas
Live In Texas is Linkin Park's first live album and third DVD (following Frat Party at the Pankake Festival and The Making of Meteora), first released on November 18, 2003. About the record The DVD also comes with a bonus CD that features twelve of the songs from the DVD. The other five live tracks can be found on the LPU V3.0 CD. The DVD/CD comes in two versions: a CD Case and, although harder to find, a DVD case. The concert footage was shot on August 2 and August 3 during the Summer Sanitarium Tour 2003 at Reliant Stadium in Houston, Texas and Texas Stadium in Irving, Texas. The video footage is made up of the audio and video from those two days; because of this the band had to wear the same clothes on two shows, although there are still noticeable differences. For example, it can be seen that Mike Shinoda wears two similar but different shirts. Also, Brad Delson's guitar sometimes changes multiple times in the middle of songs from a red PRS to a black Ibanez, despite there being no break in the guitar, except the one Chester smashed. The twelve CD tracks have an added audience that can be heard throughout the CD in order to synchronize the tracks. For example, on the DVD version of Numb, the audience isn't that noticeable, however the CD version of Numb features a loud audience with whistling that suddenly ends when the guitar is first played. Line-up *Chester Bennington – vocalist *Mike Shinoda – vocalist, rhythm guitarist, keyboardist, sampling *Brad Delson – guitarist *Dave "Phoenix" Farrell – bassist *Rob Bourdon – drummer *Joe "Mr. Hahn" Hahn – turntablist, sampling Track Listing DVD Track Listing #"Don't Stay" #"Somewhere I Belong" #"Lying From You" #"Papercut" #"Points of Authority" #"Runaway" #"Faint" #"From the Inside" #"Figure.09" #"With You" #"By Myself" #"P5hng Me A*wy" #"Numb" #"Crawling" #"In the End" #"A Place for My Head" #"One Step Closer" #"Session" (Credits) CD Track listing #"Somewhere I Belong" – 3:39 #"Lying From You" – 3:09 #"Papercut" – 3:09 #"Points of Authority" – 3:30 #"Runaway" – 3:09 #"Faint" – 2:49 #"From the Inside" – 3:00 #"P5hng Me A*wy" – 5:05 #"Numb" – 3:09 #"Crawling" – 3:29 #"In the End" – 3:29 #"One Step Closer" – 3:39 LP Underground v3.0 This CD contains the 5 tracks that don't appear on the Live in Texas CD. It was distributed only to members of the LPU starting the day before the release of Live in Texas. This EP cannot be purchased in stores. Track listing #"Don't Stay" – 3:11 #"Figure.09" – 3:48 #"With You" – 3:20 #"By Myself" – 4:06 #"A Place for My Head" – 3:57 Enhanced content *LPU Worldwide video *"From the Inside" video *"Don't Stay" and "Faint" video footage from'' Jimmy Kimmel Live'' *Bonus multimedia content Writing credits *All lyrics written by Chester Bennington and Mike Shinoda except "P5hng Me A*wy" (Chester Bennington, Mike Shinoda, Stephen Richards) and "One Step Closer" (Chester Bennington, Mike Shinoda, Jonathan Davis) *All music written by Linkin Park except "With You" (Linkin Park, The Dust Brothers), "A Place for My Head" (Linkin Park, Mark Wakefield) and "Runaway" (Linkin Park, Mark Wakefield) Trivia *On the DVD, Joe and Chester are dressed the same. Category:Linkin Park albums Category:Linkin Park DVDs